Royalty
by Skullchick15
Summary: What happens when a Decepticon Princess goes missing? What will happen when she's found? Transformers are not mine. OC's are mine.
1. Chapter 1

[Town]

Her hated work, but this new job Mr. Sumdac had offered her was great. Now all she had to do was decide if she wanted to sit at a desk answering a phone or baby sit a child. Play games, bake cookies, go to the movies or answer a phone.

"Decisions, decisions" she said out load not caring who heard.

Then the phone started shaking. She sat there, smiling with every one in the office staring at her. Loud thuds brought her out of her normally unbreakable concentration. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, that and he had spun the chair around for her.

"Yes" she ask biting her tongue holding a polite expression on her face. The larger, plumper man got so close to her face she could smell his aftershave.

"You going to answer that?!"

(Well am I? Answer that dreaded phone in this this office of hell . . . Or . . . Leave.)

A hand hand waved around get her attention once again.

"HELLO ANYONE IN THERE?! YOU GONA ANSWER THAT PHONE OR NO. IM NOT PAYIN YA TO SIT AROUND DAY DREAMING."

"No" still holding the same expression as before.

His face wrinkled slightly at the defiance "AND WHY IS THAT?!"

"I quite."

And with that she got up and headed for the elevator. That is until some one grabbed her arm and jammed it back with enough force to make her fall to the ground.

"I DIDNT SAY YOU COULD LEAVE YET!"

She looked up at him with a glare that almost cause him to run in fear. It was inhuman, the way her eyes looked like they glowing. She seen the fear in his and got up. Leaving to the elevator with everyone who had seen the episode watching her form behind.

Once she reached it she stood quietly waiting for the doors to open. When they opened no one was inside and none joined in for the ride down. The doors shut as she reached into her pocket, pulling out keys and her phone. Beeping was all that was heard from the buttons. Until ringing started and a woman like robot answered "Sumdac towers how may I help you ?"

"I need to leave a message for Mr. Sumdac, Babysitting doesn't sound so bad after all." Before the robot could ask who she was speaking to the phone hung up and the doors opened.

Looking at the time on the clock across the hall, she began running to her car. After all she couldn't be late to meet the main object in her new job, now could she?

Deep in the mountain inside the Decepticon base, Lugnut pasted around unsure what to do. The eighteenth anaversery of the princesses birth was approaching. The only problem was that the princess has been missing for seventeen years and 363 days.

Her absence created many problems for them. Megatron always became solitary when it approached and it only got worse as the date grow nearer. He was now at the stage denial. That usually started at the beginning of the month to the end. During that time is when the cons always lost more battles then the usual. They just couldn't function with out their leader. They where a family wether the autobots believed it or not. They all cared about the off leader. Starscream would mope around. None of the other knew if it was the fact that the leader was upset leading to a upset Starscream or that he could have bonded with the princess causing him to become the next leader. Blitzwings random side began pranking the others in a child like effort to comfort the others. Lugnut sat around looking depressed not knowing what to do. They could at times hear him sobbing, not that they would ever confront him. Especially after the incident with Starscream from the year before.

Lugnut stopped drinking the high grade oil and paused shaking this head. He leaned back against the mountain side next to the door of his base. Slowly his optic closed recalling the event.

[Flashback]

"Vhat is vrong vith the leader now lugnut?"

"Blitzwing today is a terrible day for our glorious leader."

"Vhy is that Lugnut?"

Lugnut could hear the curiosity in his comrades voice knowing all to well that if he didn't answer Blitzwings random side would take control and wouldn't stop pestering him until he answered. Suddenly the weeping grew louder to the point where Megatron was yelling "WHY!" As loud as he could.

Blitzwings angry side took control. Then reached for Lugnuts throat as the huge mech stared in the direction of the leaders room. Pulling Lugnut from the spot where stood the triple changer dragged him out side. Once out side the Lugnut snapped out of his confused like trance only to find a angry Blitzwing staring him down.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME VHAT IZ GOING ON OR MUST I BEAT IT OUT OF YOU?!"

The larger of the mechs got up off the ground to be at a some what level with the other. Looking up towards the direction of there home plant. He was the only one that could have told his comrade the story. Out of all of them at the base Blitzwing was the youngest and he would need to know why the base was in so much chaos.

"Years ago our glorious leader was stuck on this very planet. His ship crashed after it had been ambushed by elite guards on his way to for fill his part of a plan to take over Cybertron. With the plan already in motion there was no time to stop it and no one to retrieve him from the planet. He informed shockwave this and told him to continue on."

A sudden wine caused Lugnut to stop telling the story only to realize that it was the triple changers random side coming out.

"I'm bored let's go get ice cream and dance oh oh oh let's get ice cream an dance at the zame time!"

"SILENCE IN THE NAME OF OUR GLORIOUS LEADER! . . . Let me finish."

With that the random sat down on the ground looking like a child waiting inpashantly patting the ground signaling he wanted Lugnut to sit down as well. Lugnut complied easily, the fight from earlier that day hade left him felling sore.

"In those days Megatron was left on this planet. He met a another Decepticon. Who was also stranded. Her name was Darkspark."

Still in his random state Blitzwing began shaking his left servo all round in the air as if he was in school.

" oh oh oh wasn't Darkzpark Megatronz mate?"

"I was getting there stop interrupting. In the days they sent together they became very close with one another and when shockwave arrived Megatron brought her with him. They never left each other. Eventually on they bonded being forever united. Later on it was announced that Darkspark was with spark. The Decepticons cause rejoiced. Soon we would have sparkling added to the cause. After the announcement we started receiving things from the autobots about how we where not suited to raise a sparkling and that they were will to fight to raise it them selves. Darkspark grew furious and even tried to go to the autobots city only to be carried back by Megatron. As the days grew near to the sparking, tension caused more battles in the current on going war. Two days before the sparking a battle took place next to the Decepticon palace. Some Autobots got in and then when the battle ended Megatron went to see his queen ..."

"Pleaze be ok pleaze be ok" the random one chanted.

Rolling his optic Lugnut continued. "only to find a note on their berth where he had left her. It said you are not suited to rise this sparkling nor is Darkspark or any of your kind for that matter. Anger race through our master as he stormed through the palace towards the autobots city. We all fallowed him of course not knowing . . ." Lookin around Lugnut noted that Blitzwing was no longer next to him. " Blitzwing where are you?"

The triple changer came running with a can of oil and what looked like some kind of candy and sat back down.

"Do you even want me to finish?" Anger laced through his voice.

The usually creepy smile random had got even bigger the ever. "Of courze! Don't ztop."

"Leave or interrupt me one more time and I will! We all followed him not knowing about the note or where we were going. We arrived at the autobots hospital the next day. We were ordered to kill as many of them as we could but manly search for the queen. When she was found Megatron was informed and he came rushing to her. She was rushed back to the palace and within minutes of her return she went into labor. About an hour later we where informed that the sparkling was doing well and was a femme. The next day a battle began again Megatron ordered that Darkspark and the sparkling be taken off the planet and guarded at all times. But when the battle ended and the ship came back every one was found dead except Darkspark. Darkspark was located in the emergency ejection station barely holding on. Her and Megatron had enough time to embrace each other one last time before she pasted. After she died a search began for the princess. A body was not found on the ship. It was assumed that she was kidnaped. A reward was declared. But that was 17 years ago and still no sign of her. Today is the anniversary of her sparking or birthday as the humans say."

Sobbing broke his concentration. Looking down he seen that random was curled up on a ball crying.

"Vhy the princezz?! VHY?!"

Lugnut knew this would happen it always did.

"Get up we must go check on our glorious leader."

Blitzwing got up and walked with Lugnut. They were half way through the caves to the main area when they herd yelling.

"Stop being a worthless piece of slag, crying and wining it happened years ago get over it!"

Blitzwing and Lugnut looked at each other stoping in their tracks knowing that the voice came from Starscream.

". . . How dare you speak to me like that. I WILL RIP YOU LIMB TO LIMB YOU INSUFFICIENT PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!"

After that the sound of metal on metal contact was the only thing that could be heard through out the base. Lugnut turned around and went back outside with random casing after him.

"I thought you vanted to check on Megatron"

"I have found out that some times it's best to leave him his space."

Once outside silence was all around. The triple changer went up next to where giant stood.

"Do you think ve vill ever find the princezz?"

There was a long silence until Lugnut responded.

"I. . . I hope we will . . . one day."


	2. Chapter 2

[Sumdac Towers]

Sumdac came back from his lunch break later that day to find a bright yellow sticky note place on top of a stack of papers. He walked over looking for a name if whom exactly it was from. Only to find that there wasn't one. Sighing he sat down and pick up the note as he lend back in his rotating chair. He began to read it out load. "Babysitting doesn't sound to bad after all." A smile crossed his face as he went back down the elevator.

[Autobot Base]

"Bumblebee I want to go racing!" The small girl wined at the bots peds.

"Sari I can't the others or on patrol and I have to stay and run the homestead." The small yellow claimed.

"Homestead?" she said confusingly as she looked up at the bot.

"I heard it on one of those cowboy shows I watched."

"Oh that makes sense."

A rumbling sound stopped the conversation form going any further. The door of the base opened and The rest of the team pored in. Each going in their own direction. Ratchet to the medbay. Prowl to his room probably to tend to his tree. Bulkhead to the main area to watch tv. Prime on the other hand was out side talking to some one. Bee and Sari looked at each other then headed outside to see who the prime was talking to.

When they finally reached Optimus they sen that he was speaking to saris father, Isaac Sumdac.

"Oh hello Sari I was just speaking to Optimus about . . ." Before he could finish the girl intrepid him.

"Sense you two are here me and Bee were wondering if . ."

"Stop right there Sari" the bot said chuckling a little as he spoke "your father and I have been talking about your weekend plans already."

She looked at Bumblebee then back at her father and the prime with a hint of bafflement in her eyes. "And what plans do I have exactly?" She asked giving her father the ugly eye.

"Well I hired a babysitter and . . ."

"A BABYSITTER! YOUVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME RIGHT A BABY SITTER. IM A LITTLE OLD FOR THAT DONT YOU THINK." She huffed and puffed walking in circles.

Optimus joined in the discussion a little bit more that he had really want to in the first place. "Sari your father is a very smart and wealthy man. If something should happen to him and we weren't around any more who would raise you?" He stopped to look down at her. She was no longer walking and her face had soften up a bit more. He then continued speaking "it's not that we don't trust you but your still too young to be fully in charge of every thing."

Sari's dad wiped his face of the beading sweat with is handkerchief then stuck it back in to his pocket. "I arranged for you and her to meet this weekend cause a business meeting in Japan. But until then you will be saying with the auto bots." She nodded and walked back in to the plant. They watch her enter the plant. Mr. Sumdac thanked Optimus then left. Bee and the Prime went inside.

Bumblebee sat next to Sari on their homemade concrete couch. " You know Sari your dad has a point and I don't think he would just hire any one." He said trying to brake the silence of the room.

" I know Bee but . . . What if she's some crazy lady and try's to attack me it something." She didn't want to admit that she was scared of meeting new people.

Unfortunately Prowl seemed to have cot on to her hit hearing it as he rounded the hallway corner. He walked over and bent down in front of her "If you are truly that nervous I don't see why we cannot hide and watch you meet this . . . Caretaker."

"Really thanks Prowl!"

"Hey what about me?!"

Prowl sighed "Yes Bumblebee you may come as well. But until then I think you should help Sari make her berth. She seems to be a bit tired." The two bots looked at the girl who had curled up into a ball up against Bee trying to get warm.

"Watch her for a minute and I'll go make it." Bee exclaimed as he took off down the hall way.

By the time he was done Prowl had carried her to Bees room and then put her in the bed. Once Prowl had left Bee shut off the lights and curled up in his own berth to power down for the night.

[Country Side]

It was pitch black by the time she got home and it was a good thing she had listened to the voicemail Sumdac had left her about the date change or she would have drove over for nothing. Not that she cared. She need the rest cause of all the things she would have to do in the morning before she went to pick up the child. He hadn't told her much. Not the age, gender anything. She was walking into the ring blindfolded.

The thought of a child fighting causing her to stop for a minute and look in the mirror. " A kid, your babysitting a kid how hard can it be right?" She sighed as she stepped into the shower.

(It's not like I can go back now.)

Once she was done she got dressed and went strait to bed. She was to nervous to eat. Slowly she fell asleep.

[Decepticon Base]

"Hey . . . Hheeyy . . .Hhheeeyyy"

A faint clicking noise was heard,

"ARE YOU GOING TO GET UP OR AM I TURNING YOU IN TO SCRAP METAL?!"

Lugnuts optic slowly came back on online. Looking around he could tell he was sitting on the ground, it was night and Blitzwing was standing in front of him. He realized he must have fell asleep as he was getting up listening to the noises his joints made. A clicking noise, caused Lugnut to look at the triple changer realizing that the bot changed to random.

"And the itz bitz ziper got back up again" then started dancing around.

"Blitzwing!"

Hearing his name the bot stopped, changing to icy.

"Why is it so quiet?" Lugnut continued.

"I have no idea. One zecond Megatron iz in rage the next he'z running to hiz berth room vith a grin on the faceplatez."

" . . Hm that is strange I've never heard of our glorious leader doing such a thing."

*Click*

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIER?!"

"No Blitzwing I've dealt with these event for almost eight teen years and such a thing has never happened."

*Click*

"Hahaha then vhy aren't ve dancing?" Jumping up he began to do the hokey pokey. "You put your left foot in put left foot out you put your left foot in and shake it all about you do th. . ."

Before he could finish Megatrons wails could be heated once again.

*Click*

"Has anyone actually zearched for her?"

"In the past few years . . . No but we keep her in mind and spark."

"Perhaps ve could do zome zearching of our own after all it's not like ve are doing anything here anyvay."

"I do not know... With our leader in this state he is venerable and Starscream trying to take over my servos are filled."

*Click*

"Hahaha imagine Megz if ve found her! Hahaha"

*Click*

"You know I'm not doing anything important vhat if I zearch and you keep the order around here."

" . . .Well I see nothing wrong with that. Very well you will search and I will controll the base for know."

*Click*

"AT LEAZT I GET A CHANCE TO KICK SOME AFTZ."

The whales of their leader grew louder as they both walked inside. The two constructcons and the second in command were in brawl on the floor. Apparently one bumped in to another causing spilled oil and balled up fists. Blitzwing watched Lugnut pass right by to Megatrons berth room to try to talk to the Con.

(If I'm going to find her ill need to ztart zhe was last zeen.) Turning around he headed for the com control to use the computer.

(Three hourz and I ztill haven't found a thing.) Sighing he opened the next page.

It was a list of Cons that had been hired to search for the missing con.

Lugnut

Starscream

Shockwave

Strika

Oil Slick

Spittor

Cyclonis

Blackout

Lockdown

Looking over the list he decided Lockdown was the best option. The other would be almost impossible to contact and Lugnut had already told him what he knew.

"Vell he's not a Decepticon but ztill haz purpoze."

*Ding ding ding*

Suddenly the com center turned on reveling Lockdown on the other end of the line.

"Where is Megatron?"

*Click*

"VHAT DOEZ IT MATTER TO YOU TRAITOR!"

"BLITZWING IM NOT IN THE MOOD WHER IS MEGATRON?!"

*Click*

"Hahaha up your actuator!"

Sighing Lockdown rubbed his faceplates. "Blitzwing I must speak to him about our deal I have completed my end of it now he must do the same."

*Click*

"Vell it iz the zparking veek of hiz daughter zo he'z crying at the moment."

"Oh ya I forgot not that I know how I did. Must be hard live through a accident like that."

"Tell me more I do not know much about the accident, I only vhat Lugnut haz told me and even that vas not much."

"Hmmm . . . Well kid from what I found in my search she's long gone. Looking through the ship I did find that one of the emergence escape pods were missing. Who ever took her left with her on the pod. So I hooked up with Shockwave in a little team of course I wasn't sharing the reward I just needed some one to hack the system and find where the pod landed. We found out that it crashed on earth. Very close to your base actually. I'm surprised you all haven't seen it yet. I left Shockwave in the dust. When I arrived to earth I found the pod but still no sparkling or any evidence to her whereabouts."

"Intriguing but vhat if she vasn't taken to but rather zent to earth. . . . Hov far iz cloze?"

"One seconded let me look . . . 3 miles north, 1.5 miles west."

*Click*

"Hahaha thankz for the help lover bot I'll let Megz know your looking form him."

"WHY I OUTA..." Before he could finish Blitzwing turned off the screen with a grin bigger then anyone had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

[Country Side]

Tweeting birds, a alarm going off and sunshine coming through the certain a was not how she liked to wake up. Wait alarm! She flung up twisting to look at the clock on the other side of her.

"Great now I'm running late!"

Sighing she got out of bed running to the kitchen. Pored some cereal into a bowl then some milk. She carried the bowl into the living room table and began to eat as she made a to do list.

Make a shopping list

Clean up the spare room

Get some movie to watch

Get dressed

Wash laundry

Get the kid

Go to the store

Once she finished the bowl was return to the cabinet after it was washed. Then started the shopping list.

Pancake mix

Syrup

Eggs

Bacon

Popcorn

Drinks

"Why bother going to the store of that's all I need *sigh* oh well."

[Autobot Base]

When Sari woke up Bumblebee had already left. He had loved waking up before her to make her breakfast. She didn't know why he liked it. She remembered what Bulkhead had told about Bumblebee.

"Ya know when we first became friends he had told me that at first he wanted to be a medic but they kick him out of the training program became of how clumsy he was. I guess he just likes taking care of others."

Maybe that's what it is he likes taking care of me. Well I'm not going to stop him. Free breast fast that I didn't have to cook. That's a deal breaker! Then on qui the yellow compact came in with a tray of food. He sat it down, then sat him self next to her as they started their daily routine.

[Decepticon Base]

"One more day one more day!" Starscream chanted as he walked past Blitzwing.

(Great nov their all ztarting to go inzane.)

Drinking the last of his energon cube he got up and started for the exit.

(I muzt ztart nov vho knov's vhat I'll find or vhere it vill take me.)

When he reached the outside he transformed and took off in to the air heading north west.

[Country Side]

By know she had already finished cleaning the spare room.

"Who know what the kid likes to watch. It can just pick a movie out at the store I guess." She said looking at all the older films.

She turned, walking down the hall way. Then up the stairs to the room on the right.

" got . . . 20 minutes before I got get the kid and I'm still not dressed. GREAT!"

She Looked into the closet before grabbing multiple items carting them over to the table by her large mirror. She began one by one holding the pieces of clothing up to her body trying to decide if it was the one.

"And now I can't even find something to wear!" Picking every thing back up and placed them back in to the closet.

As she hung each of the items back up there as a sudden flash blinding her making her stumble back.

"What in the world?!"

In the back of the closet hung a dress. It was a metallic shade of purple, with a sweat heart cut and a mid thigh length.

(Certainly looks unforgettable but I can't remember where I got it.)

Looking down the dress she realize the was a package underneath. Picking it up she noted that it was a shoe box. Inside was a pair of black boots they weren't knee high but almost off by about three inches.

"Hmm looks like I found a outfit after all."

She put the dress on then went for the boots as she got up from the bed where she had sat, she seen another flash of light. This time it wasn't as bright. In the bottom of the bow was a long chain necklace with a strange symbol.

She debated wether or not to wear it but something down deep inside told her to. She slid the symbol down the front of the dress landing it between her breast.

"And now the kid." Looking over her shoulder to the alarm clock she seen she had 10 minutes left.

"Crap" she got up and started run through the house.

Down the stairs, through the hall way, in to the kitchen. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door. Sliding in to the seat of her '69 Chevy Nova she remembered that she almost forgot her purse and phone.

Running back inside she grabbed her purse and her phone then back in to her car. She got on to the road heading toward Sumdac towers.

"Hello Mr. Sumdac it's Victoria. I'm sorry to say this on my first day but well honestly I'm running a little late."

"Oh that's ok she's with some friends right now I can call an tell them there's a change in time. Do you know where to met them?"

"Actually know that you say that no I don't."

"What time do you think you'll be there?"

"It's 11:45 right know so about . . . 12:20."

"Good you'll meet them in the park by the forest."

"Ok thank you mister Sumdac. Good bye."

"Your welcome dear."

She put the phone back in its place. And continued driving.

[Autobot Base]

"Hello autobots headquarters your speaking to Optimus prime."

"Yes prime is Mr. Sumdac Sari's sitter is running a little late she said that she should be at the park around 12:20."

"Ok thank you I'll let Sari know."

The prime let go of his communication devise. Looking around he seen that the human girl was not in her normal spot, nether was Bee. Walking towards Bees room he began to hear the two talking.

"It will work Sari!"

"I don't know."

Opening the door he startled the two.

"Up to no good again?"

"We would never boss bot!"

'

"Ya ok, you father call, the sitter is running late." Turning towards Bee "Make sure she is at the park at 12:20 Bumblebee and I mean it!"

"Ya sure boss bot."

[Somewhere in the mountain range]

*beep beep beep*

(Finally I have reached my deztination."

Transforming he dropped to the ground.

(Lockdown zaid he vas zaprised ve didn't zee it zo . . . it muzt ztand out.)

Sure enough after looking around he seen a oddly shaped hill. Walking over he scanned the hill so not to waste any time. To his result the object in side was Cebertronian in origin and contained a Decepticon signal. Looking puzzled for a moment trying to figure a way to do this as fast as he could. He seen that in the scans one side was tilted more. If he pushed just right then the pod should roll over uncovering it for the earth.

Once the pod was uncovered. Blitzwing opened the hatch to look inward. With all the rolling a compartment had opened slightly.

(I vonder.)

Reaching down he prided it open fully. Inside was a small folded purple blanket.

"Vhy put thiz in to a place like..." picking up the cloth it unraveled, a datapad fell with a metal clang.

Picking it up only reveled more for him. He stood staring as it slowly turned on.

'Im sorry my love,

Darkspark'

The only word that popped up. The words that cause Blitzwing to place the items in his subs pace and take off.

*Click*

"I can't vait to zee their facez!"


End file.
